In conventional surface-mountable optoelectronic components, a prehoused component is produced by overmolding a prefabricated leadframe with a suitable plastic material that forms the housing of the component. This component is provided, for example on its top side, with a depression or recess into which leadframe interconnects are run from two opposite sides, and on which a semiconductor chip, such as for example an LED chip, is glued and electrically contacted. Usually a transparent potting compound is then poured into this recess. This basic design for surface-mountable optoelectronic components is known for example from the article “Siemens SMT TOPLED for surface mounting,” by F. Möllmer and G. Waitl, Siemens Components 29 (1991), Vol. 4, pp. 147-149.